Cárcere Privado
by TemariGD
Summary: Ela acorda totalmente desnotearda. Está presa em um quarto, num lugar recôndito e totalmente inóspito. Um homem é que a prende ali. Mas por quê? Quem é ele? Para responder a essas perguntas, será necessário reviver algumas reminiscências...


De repente meus olhos se abriram e eu despertei...

Minha cabeça doía um pouco e parecia estar pesada. Sentia-me tonta e dolorida, como se estivesse dormido durante vários dias. Como se eu estivesse dopada...__Busquei em minhas reminiscências algum vestígio do que poderia ter acontecido, mas foi em vão... Encontrava-me em devaneios de confusão.

Lentamente sentei na cama tentando me situar. Para a minha grande surpresa era um local totalmente desconhecido. Não havia nenhum tipo de iluminação ou barulho, e o silêncio reinava absoluto. Tentei enxergar na escuridão, mas a única coisa que consegui ver foi o contorno de alguns objetos que havia naquele "quarto": um armário, um criado-mudo e a cama. Este lugar é totalmente lúgubre, conclui, e um desespero começou a tomar conta de mim.

Minhas mãos trêmulas passaram pela minha face gélida, num gesto para acordar daquele pesadelo... Mas não era só imaginação minha... era totalmente real! Aquilo me assustou mais ainda. Levantei da cama caminhando por aquele quarto sombrio à procura de alguma elucidação, de alguma porta. Depois de ter andado por uma mínima distância me deparei com uma porta. Minhas mãos ainda trêmulas alcançaram a maçaneta... Num gesto de total desespero tentei abrir, mas nada acontecia. A porta estava trancada! Meus olhos lacrimejavam e agora todo o meu corpo tremia numa reação claustrofóbica.

Tentei socar a porta em gritos de agonia, mas tudo permanecia tétrico... Impassível. Sem saber o que fazer e em total escuridão, engatinhei pelo quarto procurando alguma coisa. Qualquer coisa que pudesse me tirar daquele lugar. Levantei daquele chão puído decepcionada, e fiquei em pé. Parada. Estática.

Angustiada, avistei um ponto de luz um tanto à distância. Guiada por aquela pequena iluminação cheguei até a janela gradeada. Fiquei na ponta dos pés, com as minhas mãos segurando as grades e observei... Inicialmente só via água cercando por todo lado. Forcei um pouco a visão e pude observar que havia um tipo de farol. Era de lá que o ponto de luz originava-se... Artificial e forte, projetando-se na direção daquela janela. Será que havia alguém em algum canto deste local recôndito?

Fiquei ainda ali esperançosa observando... O ponto de luz atingiu uma grande intensidade, e meus olhos sofreram um grande impacto com isso. Não conseguia ver mais nada, estava totalmente cega. Minhas mãos foram se soltando das grades e caí. Bati a cabeça no chão, perdendo todos os meus sentidos...

Não sei por quanto tempo fiquei desacordada. Quando despertei ainda estava no mesmo lugar: no chão. Minha cabeça ribombava de dor. Levantei-me vagarosamente, enquanto abria os olhos meio atormentada. Já podia ver novamente...

O quarto agora estava bem mais iluminado, por alguma fonte de luz de dentro do mesmo. Logo que levantei, avistei no canto um pedaço de espelho... Achei estranho e me agachei para observar. Era pequeno e estava um pouco sujo. Refletia a cama e... Algo mais...

Foquei meus olhos e vi melhor. Era um homem que estava parado do lado da cama. Paralisei... Ele estava em pé, em uma posição ereta e rígida. Suas vestes eram bem simples. Uma sombra encobria parte de sua face e a única coisa que pude observar foi uma pequena cicatriz no canto da boca. Virei rapidamente para encará-lo...

Não estava mais lá. Abismada, fui até onde ele parecia estar... Nada, nenhum vestígio, nenhuma pista. Era como se ele nunca tivesse estado ali. Sentei na cama um pouco atordoada. Tinha até esquecido de que com a iluminação poderia ver melhor o quarto. A presença daquele homem me deixara perturbada.

Agora podia analisar melhor o quarto. O lugar parecia uma prisão. Pude ver melhor o armário e o criado-mudo, bem antiquados por sinal. A porta era totalmente de madeira, somente com uma pequena abertura, que se encontrava fechada. Vi então a fonte de iluminação do quarto: uma vela sob o criado-mudo. Do lado tinha uma bandeja, com um pedaço de pão velho e um copo de água. Mas não estava com muita fome naquele momento...

Com certeza alguém havia entrando lá... Não sei como nem quando, mas sabia que não estava só. Aquele pensamento causou um arrepio, peguei o lençol e me enrolei nele. Com o colchão exposto agora, percebi que havia uma pequena protuberância sobre sua superfície.

Corri meus olhos sobre o quarto, procurando algo que pudesse cortar o colchão, mas nada achei. Lembrei do espelho quebrado, sua ponta era bem afiada. Peguei-o e cortei aquela parte do colchão. Meu susto ao ver o que ele continha foi maior ainda.

Descobri uma mão branca, exangue, os dedos firmemente presos em um punho. Dentro do punho um bilhete:

"_Você costumava me cativar com sua luz ressonante  
Agora sou limitado pela vida que você deixou pra trás  
Seu rosto assombra todos os meus sonhos que já foram agradáveis  
Sua voz expulsou toda a sanidade que havia em mim."_

Suas palavras foram lacônicas. Escritas em uma caligrafia elegante em um papel amassado. Havia a mancha de algo molhado... talvez uma lágrima.

As palavras me intimidaram. O que ele poderia fazer? O que ele queria fazer? O que eu fiz? Queria poder olvidar aqueles pensamentos e toda aquela situação. Engoli aquelas palavras a seco... Elas cáusticaram meu coração... Não tinha idéia de como fazer para sair daquele quarto recôndito, de fugir daquele taciturno homem... FUGIR...Era tudo que mais queria neste momento!

Por mais que quisesse, minhas necessidades fisiológicas falaram mais alto. Eu precisava me alimentar. Peguei a bandeja e coloquei-a sobre o meu colo. A comida era totalmente insípida. Tudo aquilo estava me deixando traumatizada. Quando iria acabar?

Fiquei por um tempo ali, parada, com o olhar perdido...distante. Minha mente tentava resgatar alguma reminiscência daquele homem... Algo que pudesse me fazer lembrar quem ele era. Adormeci em meio aos meus pensamentos.

Exsudava por todo corpo, apesar disso o frio em mim era intenso. Acordei desesperada com a sensação de estar sendo vigiada. Percorri meus olhos pelo quarto, até que me foquei em algo na porta: um par de olhos claros. A pequena abertura estava exposta e nela pude perceber que havia alguém ali. Fui até a porta assustada, encontrando o olhar dele. Ele pareceu não se importa nenhum um pouco com o fato de eu o ter visto, continuou ali olhando. Seus olhos era cheios de angústia e sofrimento. Aquele momento durou pouco... Ele quebrou o contato, fechando aquela pequena abertura. Só pude ouvir seus passo ficando cada vez mais distantes.

Voltei para cama descontente, repousando minha cabeça no travesseiro. Então percebi que havia um envelope de baixo da porta. Corri e peguei ansiosa pra abri-lo. Sofri um impacto quando olhei o que tinha dentro. Era uma foto um pouco antiga... E eu estava nela, abraçada a um homem. Olhei atentamente, tentado lembrar quem era. Eu conhecia aquela pessoa... Seu rosto não me era incomum, mas não consegui me lembrar quem era ou sequer seu nome. Virei à foto e atrás tinha algo escrito, da mesma caligrafia de antes.

"_Como você esqueceu de tudo o que eu sei  
E de tudo o que nós tínhamos?  
Você me viu lamentando meu amor por você  
E você tocou a minha mão..."_

Agora era a vez de a insegurança me atormentar. Do que eu teria esquecido? Não lembrava o quê, mas percebi que foi muito importante para ele... Coloquei o envelope sobre o criado-mudo e dirigi-me ao armário. Foi um pouco difícil abrir, mas eu consegui. Ele estava bem empoeirado por dentro. Num cantinho escondido, tinha uns papéis picados. Parecia ser uma carta rasgada. Peguei todos os pedaços cuidadosamente, para que nenhum ficasse ali ou caísse no chão. Sentei-me sobre o chão frio e comecei aquele grande quebra-cabeça... Montar aquela carta!

Passei um bom tempo tentando montá-la. Aos poucos as palavras iam se encaixando, e logo pude reconhecer a caligrafia... Era minha. Mais do que tudo eu precisava terminar logo aquilo, e saber o que eu havia escrito. Passei mais um tempo e finalmente terminei... O sol já nascia.

As primeiras palavras daquela carta recobraram de vez as minhas lembranças. Era para uma pessoa especial: Mateus. Nós havíamos namorados durante uns três anos, tínhamos planos de casar e ter filhos... Até que um dia ele sofreu um acidente muito grave. Permaneceu em coma por muito tempo... Anos para ser mais exata. Não sabíamos quando ele acordaria, minha vida tinha parado por causa dele. Chegou um momento que eu não estava agüentando mais, precisava continuar minha vida... Aquilo cortou meu coração mas era preciso deixá-lo.

Escrevi uma carta e deixei para a família dele para quando ele acordasse um dia... Se é que ele acordaria um dia. E parti. A partir daquele dia resolvi esquecer ele, era muito sofrimento. O tempo acabou sendo o meu melhor aliado. Fiz faculdade e me formei, logo consegui um excelente trabalho. Com o passar dos anos só fui crescendo profissionalmente, estava tudo em fim dando certo em minha vida. Morava em outra cidade e tinha conseguido arrumar um novo companheiro... Nós estávamos noivos. Mateus tinha virado uma lembrança exclusa em mim. Com o passar dos anos, a sua face foi-se destituindo das minhas recordações.

Lembrei da cicatriz que vi em sua face, era resultado do acidente. Lágrimas surgiram novamente de meus olhos. Ele devia ter muito mágoa de mim, e eu que causei isso. Angústia, desespero, medo... Os sentimentos que agora me acompanhavam. Segui para a minha cama me encolhendo num canto. O que eu tinha feito com ele? A culpa também ressurgiu das cinzas... O silêncio do quarto foi quebrado quando a porta se abriu de repente.

Era ele.

Entrou com uma bandeja em mãos, contendo uma maçã e um copo d'água. Ele parou logo na entrada, e observou a carta que eu tinha montado no chão. Seus olhos foram da carta para mim. Colocou a bandeja sobre o criado-mudo e pegou a outra que havia antes. Encaminhou-se para a porta e quando estava prestes a sair, chamei por seu nome

- Mateus!

Ele parou, olhou para mim e saiu em seguida fechando a porta. Fiquei sem ação... E permaneci por um bom tempo imóvel, encolhida no canto. O cansaço foi maior e novamente adormeci. Acordei um bom tempo depois. Tudo que ocorreu parecia ter sido um sonho meu. Infelizmente não era...

Peguei a maçã que estava na bandeja e comecei a comê-la. Sentei-me no chão e fiquei a observar a carta... Eu tinha montado ela e lido a primeira parte, não quis ler o resto. Afinal de contas, era a minha letra, eu tinha escrito, já sabia o que tinha nela. Entrei em uma funda divagação, permanecendo naquela mesma posição por um tempo. Até que fui despertada por uma incitação, e revolvi meus olhos à carta. Um detalhe passara despercebido.

Falsificaram a minha carta... Forjaram a minha letra. Na carta esclarecia a Mateus o motivo da minha ida. Que permaneci por muito tempo ao lado dele, mas chegou um ponto que precisava prosseguir com a minha vida. Eu o amava muito, e a dor de deixá-lo era insuportável, mas era preciso. Esta carta a minha frente, era na verdade uma grande difamação. Dizia que na verdade nunca o amei, e que não iria ficar esperando por um morto-vivo a vida toda. Pedia que ele nunca fosse atrás de mim, pois tinha ódio dele, do que teria feito comigo, dos traumas que me causara. Não era a minha carta eu conclui finalmente...

Eu tinha escrito cuidadosas palavras, que foram transformadas em desplantes impassíveis. Desprezíveis... Arrogantes. Atirei a maçã no chão, dispersando a minha ira. A fruta se desintegrou, sendo dividida em vários pedaços pelo choque com o chão.

Por um infortúnio de um mentecapto, estava presa ali... Precisava eliciar a onda de sentimentos que me invadiu naquele momento. Mateus necessitava me ouvir e compreender a verdade. Sabia que ele queria acabar comigo.

O tempo passava e continuava ali trancafiada. Não sabia como sair , estava totalmente inerme... E só. Depois de muito pensar, vi que a melhor maneira seria tentar um ato mais ousado. Mateus sempre enveredava ao quarto enquanto eu dormia, mas naquela noite seria diferente. Fingiria que estava adormecida e quando ele adentrasse o cômodo eu iria atingi-lo com algo. Com certeza a pancada deixá-lo-ia desacordado por um tempo. Tempo o suficiente para que eu fugisse... Era uma animosidade que havia me fornecido forças para tentar...

Peguei o travesseiro e o lençol, colocando-os de modo que pudesse fingir que era eu. Era muito óbvio que ele perceberia, mas daria um ganho de tempo para que eu o atingisse. Arrumei tudo e fiquei do lado da porta... Já estava condescendendo ao sono, mas resisti bravamente. A bandeja estava em minhas mãos, e me mantinha em uma posição estratégica.

Depois de muito esperar, ouvi passos se aproximando. Devia ser ele. Ajeitei-me esperando o grande momento. A porta se abriu encobrindo-me. Ele entrou colocando a bandeja sobre o criado-mudo. Aproximou-se da cama, como se fosse fazer um carinho em mim. Neste momento eu o ataquei! Uni todas as minhas forças e atingi a cabeça dele. Ele pareceu resistir por um momento, mas seu corpo foi caindo... Até tombar no chão.

Eu saí correndo.

Corri desesperada pelos corredores merencórios. O lugar parecia um labirinto. Não consegui achar nenhuma saída, já estava totalmente amedrontada com aquele lugar. Só de pensar que ele a qualquer momento acordaria e me procuraria. As coisas tornar-se-iam uma caçada ... E eu seria a presa, ele, o caçador. Estava aos prantos, enquanto meu coração batia num ritmo frenético. Entrava por todas as portas possíveis à procura da saída. Apavorava-me com o que via. Na maioria dos cômodos havia corpos de mulheres exangue, cadavéricas... Corpos decapitados ou com membros amputados. Marcas de violência cruel... Coitadas, pensei comigo mesma. As paredes eram cheias de marcas de unhas, e o chão conspurcado com sangue. O terror psicológico abalava as estruturas frágeis do meu ser.

Parei por um momento, faltava-me ar. Percebi em meio ao desespero algo que não gostaria de ter percebido. De alguma maneira ela tinha alguma semelhança comigo. Elas haviam passado pelo mesmo que eu, muitas deviam ter enlouquecido. Isso explicaria as marcas de unhas. Todas com o mesmo final horrendo: A morte! Mas será que a morte para essas mulheres era realmente ruim? Acho que talvez não... Poderia ter sido um alívio de todo sofrimento que passaram. Eu não seria diferente. Andei mais um pouco, devagar e cheguei à outra parte... Era muito mais iluminado, decorado delicadamente. Nem parecia ser o mesmo lugar. Avistei uma porta...

Estava entreaberta, então cautelosamente entrei, ainda olhando para todos os lados com medo dele. Fiquei totalmente timorata em meio aquela sala singular. Parecia um santuário... Um santuário meu. Fotos minhas espalhadas por todas as paredes, objetos, cartas, presentes que dei a ele quando estávamos juntos. Parecia mais um museu. Seu amor para comigo era indubitável... Resistente.

Fiquei um tempo ali observando, consternada, aquele lugar. Nunca em todos os anos que estive com ele, percebi que ele era tão tênue. Foi a partir daquele momento que um sentimento novo e inesperado surgiu dentro de mim: Piedade. Essa palavra elucidava tudo... Fez com que ficasse totalmente devagar. Eu tinha começado tudo aquilo, então eu teria que terminar. Nem que pra isso eu morresse... A última sentença ocasionou em mim um calafrio que entorpeceu meu corpo de medo. Até aquela instante ocasião não tinha refletido sobre a morte, e dessa vez eu teria que encará-la. Não conseguiria sair dali sozinha, teria que fazer uma tentativa. Poderia custar a minha vida... Ou não.

Sequei as lágrimas do meu rosto com a manga conspurcada da camisola que vestia. Passei a mão por entre meus cabelos tentando deixá-los um pouco mais em ordem. Enquanto fazia isso tentava esconjurar o medo que ainda me continha, vendo toda a minha vida passar diante de meus olhos. Elidir todos aqueles pensamentos e sentimentos, deixando-os no mais recôndito canto de minha alma. Eles só atrapalhar-me-iam. Retomei um fôlego intenso, fechei meus olhos, e fechava minhas mãos em punhos. Tentava canalizar toda força possível que pudesse auxiliar naquele momento.

Ouvi passos concisos, cada vez mais perceptíveis. O desespero foi aumentando a cada vez que eles se tornavam mais próximos. Fui até a porta dando uma espiada, ele estava vindo...

Pude ouvir várias portas sendo abertas e fechadas agressivamente. Conclui que ele estava entrando em todos os quartos. Provavelmente me procurando. Finalmente ele chegou onde eu estava. Totalmente inerme e austero. Tentei fazer o absoluto silêncio. Vi sua mão sobre a porta, empurrando-a para abrir e em fim parou a minha frente. Agora foi possível ver seu rosto, todo marcado de cicatrizes, mas via no íntimo dos olhos que seu âmago não mudara. Andei até ele em meus passos tortuosos, estendi a mão timoratamente, aproximando-me de sua face.

Ele parou minha mão impedindo o toque e em seguida esbofeteou-me no rosto. Com a força fui de encontro ao chão, sentia o rosto causticar... Lágrimas insistiam dimanar de meus olhos, mas tive que engoli-las. Um grito de dor tentava se libertar da minha garganta, mas o contive a tempo de ser pronunciado pelos meus lábios. Refleti enquanto levantava do chão sórdido, teria que tornar-me intrépida, sensibilidade não adiantaria. Um pensamento aterrador passou pela minha mente: Matá-lo! Seria uma possibilidade a ser considerada...

Nem tive tempo direito de me colocar de pé, ele avançou sobre mim segurando meus braços e puxando-me para si. Senti seus lábios grotescos nos meus, tentei impedir que ele prosseguisse com o beijo, mas não consegui. Ter os lábios dele novamente nos meus reascendeu o amor que um dia tive por ele. Minha mente dizia não, mas meu coração pulsou mais forte e eu condescendi ao beijo. Foi intenso, mais do que qualquer outro que tive, olvidando tudo, absolutamente tudo. Nem sentia mais seus braços apertando meus pulsos. Eu o amava irrevogavelmente e nunca percebi todos esses anos em que tentava desprezá-lo da minha vida.

O beijo foi interrompido.

As mãos deles foram ficando frouxas e logo soltou meus braços. Eles caíram lentamente enquanto eu ainda estava petrificada pelo olhar dele. Apesar das cicatrizes ele continuava bonito... Seus olhos começaram a lacrimejar então me senti quente em seus braços. Não pude me segurar, já estava aos prantos. Minhas lágrimas umidificavam a blusa dele, e senti as dele cair sobre a minha roupa. Proferi um incontestável Eu te amo. A elocução pareceu ceder mais o coração dele.

Pela reação dele, percebi que ficara surpreso pela minha retribuição. Esperava que eu fugisse, relutasse... Na verdade não estava pronto para tirar a minha vida. Soltou seus braços, afastando-se de mim. Abriu caminho para que eu pudesse passar pela porta. Uma interjeição veio a minha cabeça. Independente de tudo que aconteceu, nem precisei explicar nada... Como muitas vezes ele me compreendeu por completo. A decisão agora era minha.

Eu tinha a chance de sair daquele lugar pavoroso, porém nunca mais teria o ensejo de ter meu grande amor de volta. Tinha a solução dos meus problemas... Dos problemas dele em minhas mãos. Ele agora se mantinha de costas para mim. Ouvi-o sibilar e calculei que ele chorava. Cortava-me por dentro vê-lo assim. Ele se virou para mim, pegou minhas mãos, segurou-as carinhosamente. Sua pele era quente, confortável.

- Eu te amei, te amo e sempre te amarei. Compreendi que o que fiz com todas essas mulheres foi um grande erro. Tornei-me um monstro.

Soltou uma das minhas mãos pegando algo em seu bolso. Uma arma.

- O que você vai fazer com essa arma?

O medo da morte voltou a me aterrorizar. Iria ele agora me matar? Mantive-me austera... Se for meu destino teria que aceitá-lo. Ele colocou a arma em minhas mãos.

- Não posso mais pertencer a esse mundo. Só você tem o direito de me matar. A decisão é sua. Você pode ir embora, livremente, sem temer a mim. E pode se vingar por todas essas mulheres, por você. Viver tem sido uma tortura.

Nada mais fazia sentido para mim, nem mesmo a vida. Mateus era meu grande amor... Mas não tinha certeza de que queria continuar ali.

_A liberdade estava a minha frente._

******

_Ao longe dois tiros foram ouvidos..._


End file.
